Milczenie jest grobem
by kirahvi
Summary: Jak co roku w rocznice śmierci staje przed jego grobem. Zastanawia się dlaczego tak naprawdę umarł. Minął czas kiedy winił za to siebie. Minął czas kiedy winił za to Dumbeldore'a. Zrozumiał, że winne wszystkiemu było milczenie.


Słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie wszystkich, którzy wysunęli choćby palec ze swoich domów. Bezlitośnie wysuszało kwiaty w ogrodach, rozgrzewało metalowe barierki, a także asfalt tak, że mężczyzna, który stał na słonecznej alejce, lekko się zapadł.

Harry Potter westchnął ocierając pot z czoła. Nigdy nie pamiętał tak gorącego czerwca w Anglii. Tak gorącego, że to był pierwszy raz, kiedy pomyślał, żeby osiemnastego czerwca wrócić do domu wcześniej niż o zachodzie słońca.

To była swoista tradycja. Od dwudziestu lat wychodził z rana z domu nie mówiąc nic nikomu i wyruszał w swoją podróż. W pierwszych latach jego ukochana, a później żona, martwiła się o niego. Chciała mu towarzyszyć. Nawet często kłócili się o to i doprowadzało to do tygodniowej ciszy w domu państwa Potterów. Ale był nieugięty. Ten jeden jedyny dzień w roku chciał być całkiem sam. Ginny chcąc lub nie, zaakceptowała to i co roku robiła mu kanapki na cały dzień.

Kanapki, których nigdy ze sobą nie brał.

Z rana zawsze wybierał się do Hogwartu odwiedzić grób Dumbeldore'a. Korzystał z trwających lekcji i spędzał tam godzinę. Potem szedł zadbać o grób Snape'a, który zawsze był tak samo zarośnięty. Na ten widok zawsze uśmiechał się pamiętali o Snape'ie jako Śmierciożercy, więc mimo okrzyknięcia go bohaterem wojennym nikt nie kwapił się do dbania o nagrobek w Hogsmeade.

Nikt poza Harrym.

Aportacja do Doliny Godryka następowała koło południa. Szedł na groby swoich rodziców przez pusty cmentarz, stawiał nowe lilie na miejscu poprzednich, a potem ruszał ku celowi swojej wędrówki. Mieścił się on dwa groby dalej, tuż za pomnikiem dziadków Pottera.

Nie pasował do miejsca, w którym się znajdował. Zupełnie jakby wiedział, że nie powinno go tu być. Harry chciałby, żeby go tu nie było. Ale nie miał na to wpływu. Nagrobek z białego marmuru był wyjątkowo ironicznym zjawiskiem, biorąc pod uwagę osobę, która tu spoczywała. Albo raczej osobę, którą nim uhonorowano.

\- Witaj Syriuszu - Harry uśmiechnął się smutno do zdjęcia na nagrobku. Minęło wiele lat, a on wciąż odczuwał ból tak dotkliwie jak tuż po śmierci jego ojca chrzestnego.

Pogodził się jednak ze śmiercią mężczyzny.

Na początku Harry obwiniał siebie. Gdyby nie był tak głupi i nie uwierzył w wizję… Gdyby nie pojawił się w Ministerstwie… Gdyby Stworek nie był tak zły… Gdyby nie… Jego lista _gdyby nie_ ciągnęła się i ciągnęła bez końca.

Potem przyszedł drugi etap. Potrzebował kogoś, kogo mógł winić. I znalazł. Zaczął obwiniać dyrektora. Przecież był dorosły. Mógł mu powiedzieć dlaczego ma wizje. Mógł mu pomóc. Mógł COŚ zrobić. Zapobiec wszystkiemu. Przecież Dumbeldore zawsze wszystko wiedział.

A mimo to _pozwolił_ Syriuszowi umrzeć.

Wiele lat pielęgnował w sobie złość na dyrektora za to. Hermiona bezskutecznie próbowała mu wbić do głowy, że nie może obwiniać dyrektora, ale on wiedział swoje i nie miał zamiaru jej słuchać. Nawet śmierć starego człowieka nie sprawiła, że złość zniknęła. Z każdym dniem Harry utwierdzał się tylko, że to wina Dumbeldore'a. Zwłaszcza kiedy ten już nie żył. Bo tak było prościej. A martwi nie będą się bronić przed zarzutami.

Potem Harry dorósł. Nastał moment, gdy zrozumiał. To był moment, kiedy wziął na ręce swoje pierwsze dziecko. Zrobiłby wszystko by je chronić. By nigdy nie doświadczyło tego koszmaru, który on przeżył. Zadba o to. Za wszelką cenę. Choćby miał przewrócić ten świat na drugą stronę.

I wtedy zrozumiał, że Dumbeldore czuł to samo wobec niego.

Mimo swojej wiedzy, swojej siły, dyrektor był tylko człowiekiem. Czuł. Chciał go chronić i dlatego nie wszystkie jego decyzje były dobre. Ale przecież każdy się myli. Jedne pomyłki są większe, drugie mniejsze.

\- Wiesz, Syriuszu, jaka była jego największa pomyłka? - zapytał Harry odgarniając z czoła mokre od potu kosmyki włosów. - Milczenie. To doprowadziło do tamtej sytuacji. I do twojej śmierci.

 _Gdyby tylko Knot powiedział, że Voldemort żyje..._

 _Gdyby Dumbeldore powiedział mi dlaczego śniłem…_

 _Gdyby Stworek powiedział ci że fiukałem..._

Milczenie nie skończyłoby się dla ciebie grobem.


End file.
